2016
The following list contains media still available today, in the year 2016. Note: Media without a specific date were available prior to December 31, 2015. Movies Universal Home Video Catinthehat bluray.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (DVD/Blu-ray) Warner Bros. Home Video Goonies bluray2011.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies (Blu-ray) Wizardofoz 3dbluray.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (75th Anniversary Edition) Walt Disney Home Video Abugslife bluray.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life (Collector's Edition) Toystory3 bluray.jpg|Toy Story 3|link=Toy Story 3 (Blu-ray/DVD) Incredibles bluray.jpg|The Incredibles|link=The Incredibles (DVD/Blu-ray) Findingnemo bluray.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo (Blu-ray) Monstersinc bluray2013.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (Blu-ray) Wreckitralph bluray.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph|link=Wreck-It Ralph (Blu-ray/DVD) Monstersuniversity bluray.jpg|Monsters University|link=Monsters University (DVD/Blu-ray) Frozen bluray.jpg|Frozen|link=Frozen (Blu-ray/DVD) 101dalmatians diamondedition.jpg|101 Dalmatians|link=101 Dalmatians (Diamond Edition) Aladdin diamondedition.jpg|Aladdin|link=Aladdin (Diamond Edition) TriStar Home Video Hook bluray.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (Blu-ray) Matilda bluray.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda (Blu-ray) 20th Century Fox Home Video Wimpykid bluray.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid (Blu-ray/DVD) Wimpykid2 bluray.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (Blu-ray/DVD) Wimpykid3 bluray.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (Blu-ray/DVD) Starwars bluraydvd.jpg|Star Wars Trilogy|link=Star Wars Trilogy (Blu-ray Disc) New Line Cinema Home Video Themask bluray.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (Special Edition DVD/Blu-ray) DreamWorks Home Video Shrek bluray.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek (DVD/VHS) Shrek2 bluray.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2 (DVD/VHS) Shrek3 bluray2.jpg|Shrek the Third|link=Shrek the Third (DVD/Blu-ray) Shrek4 bluray.jpg|Shrek Forever After|link=Shrek Forever After (DVD/Blu-ray) PC Software Apple iOS9.png|iOS 9 ITunes_12.2_Apple_Music.png|iTunes 12 Google Google_Chrome_logo_2011.png|Google Chrome Microsoft Windows_10_Logo.png|Windows 10|link=Windows 10 Television Broadcast syndication 2014title.png|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune *On January 18, all three contestants flunked out of the game after wagering their entire winnings and giving incorrect responses in the final round. The two leading contestants each took home $2,000, and the third place contestant with $1,000, and three new players were summoned on January 19. PBS Kids Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends|link=Thomas & Friends Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Boomerang Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon|link=Pokemon SonicBoom.png|Sonic Boom|link=Sonic Boom Discovery Family Title01.wmv 000096250.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Mlp equestriagirls.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks first opening sequence logo EG2.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Friendship_Games_logo_EG3.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Home video My Little Pony Mylittlepony vol1.jpg|Vol. 1: The Friendship Express|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express Mylittlepony vol2.jpg|Vol. 2: Royal Pony Wedding|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding Mylittlepony vol3.jpg|Vol. 3: Adventures in the Crystal Empire|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Adventures in the Crystal Empire Mylittlepony vol4.jpg|Vol. 4: Pinkie Pie Party|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Pinkie Pie Party Mylittlepony vol5.jpg|Vol. 5: Princess Twilight Sparkle|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Princess Twilight Sparkle Mylittlepony vol6.jpg|Vol. 6: A Pony for Every Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Pony for Every Season Mylittlepony vol7.jpg|Vol. 7: A Dash of Awesome|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Dash of Awesome Mylittlepony vol8.jpg|Vol. 8: The Keys of Friendship|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: The Keys of Friendship Mylittlepony vol9.jpg|Vol. 9: Spooktacular Pony Tales|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Spooktacular Pony Tales Mylittlepony vol10.jpg|Vol. 10: Adventures of the Cutie Mark Crusaders|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Adventures of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Mylittlepony vol11.jpg|Vol. 11: Cutie Mark Quests|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Cutie Mark Quests Mylittlepony vol12.jpg|Vol. 12: Games Ponies Play|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Games Ponies Play mylittlepony vol13.jpg|Vol. 13: Friends Across Equestria (March 1) Mylittlepony season1.jpg|The Complete First Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season One (DVD) Mylittlepony season2.jpg|The Complete Second Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Two (DVD) Mylittlepony season3.jpg|The Complete Third Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Three (DVD) Mylittlepony season4.jpg|The Complete Fourth Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Four (DVD) Equestriagirls dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbowrocks dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Friendshipgames dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Video Games Kirby Kirbytripledeluxe.jpg|Kirby Triple Deluxe|link=Kirby Triple Deluxe Kirbyandtherainbowcurse.jpg|Kirby and the Rainbow Curse|link=Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Mario/Sonic mariosonicrio2016_3ds.jpg|Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (March 18)|link=Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Sonic sonicboom_fireandice.jpg|Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice (TBA) Music Friendship_Games_soundtrack_album_cover.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (soundtrack) Books Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid1.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid 2.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Wimpykid 3.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Wimpykid4.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days Wimpykid5.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth Wimpykid6.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever Wimpykid7.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel Wimpykid8.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck Wimpykid9.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul Wimpykid10.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School My Little Pony Mlpchapterbook1.jpg|Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell|link=My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell Mlpchapterbook2.jpg|Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!|link=Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! Mlpchapterbook3.jpg|Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare|link=My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare Mlpchapterbook4.jpg|Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity|link=My Little Pony: Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity Mlpchapterbook5.jpg|Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo|link=My Little Pony: Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo Mlpchapterbook6.jpg|Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair|link=My Little Pony: Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair Mlp throughthemirror.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror Mlp rainbowrocks.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Mlp maneevent.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event Websites No new ones I know of. Moreover, the Kirby's Rainbow Resort website (www.kirbysrainbowresort.net) was defunct since February 12. Logos of 2016 Seeing as though it's still early in 2016, all logos of 2015 are carryovers this year. Category:Timeline